cresiafandomcom-20200213-history
Calishem Guild of Cartographers
Overview The most important map makers in Cresia belong to Calishem Guild of Cartographers - a guild of accomplished map makers. The guild has extremely hard requirements for it's apprenticing members and has a strict ladder of hierarchy before one can become a full member. The full members are known as Master Cartographers and the guild leader is simply the Chief Cartographer. Membership requirements While based in Calishem and while it's name would imply a strictly Calishemian guild, the guild actually has no restrictions to the origins or nationality of it's members. In fact a good portion of the Master Cartographers are from Ferria, Crovascia and Khemal. Apprentice Candidate An inspiring cartographer must first attain apprenticeship in the guild. This is usually through becoming a candidate. Anyone - literally anyone - can enter the guild, pay a hefty Apprentice Candidate fee and thus join the guild in hopes that they are skilled enough to gain actual apprenticeship. Most candidates do not become apprentices - only those with proven skill can continue. There is no time limit one can try proving oneself but the fee is paid annually even if there is little hope of ever becoming an apprentice. Apprentice to a Cartographer When a cartographer considers a candidate has proven himself, that cartographer may sign the person up as his apprentice. Every cartographer may have several apprentices but usually have only two or at most three. Cartographer is then responsible in cultivating the apprentice in the wonderful world of cartography by devoting half of his time to teaching them. The cartographer is not allowed to take money from the apprentice but instead the guild then start providing the apprentices lodging, food, clothing, materials etc. in order to discourage them from common labour and devote their time to mastering the craft. Apprenticing usually takes between 3 to 5 years during which time the apprentice is required to provide proof of their skills to the master cartographer under which the teaching cartographer is. Cartographer (or Junior Cartographer) Each cartographer was an apprentice to someone at some time. When there are enough trained apprentices (perhaps a dozen during a period of ten years) under his wings, the cartographer can attain the title of Master Cartographer. Usually this is possible only when a master retires or dies since the masters do not wish their numbers to grow beyond what 14 which is now believed to be the "correct" number that the guild can sustain. Cartographers are required to undertake a massive project taking years of dedication as a final proof that they have what it takes to be a Master Cartographer. Master Cartographer Each master cartographer have several cartographers under his wing and each cartographer has apprentices under his wing. This forms a hierarchy of cartographers who all answer to the master. Master cartographers are the select few who have proven their not only their skill but also their ability to pass on the knowledge they accumulated. Most masters are over 40 years of age and have a respectable collection of cartography items attributed to them. Nowadays the guild has 14 masters who - along with the Chief Cartographer - fully decide the appointing of new cartographers and masters alike based on merits, servitude to the guild and their ability to teach. Masters constantly tutor and guide their cartographers and they are without exceptions fully devoted to the craft. Chief Cartographer This position is held by one person at a time. The chief is elected by the masters whenever the old chief retires or dies. Chief Cartographer has full access to the treasury of the guild but every single chief in the history of the guild has never spent more money than what new income the guild collects. Employees The guild has around 135 regular employees. These are cooks, gardeners, craftsmen (carpenters, coopers, tailors, brewers, bailiffs, ink makers, paper makers...), maids, maintenance men, treasurers and guards. The guild a long history of being kind to the employees, never missing due dates of salary and in general understands the value of meager workers in keeping the guild running. The guild is a respected employer and when open positions are to appear, people come from other towns even to apply for the position(s). Wealth and income The guild is extremely rich. Their treasury surpasses that of many wealthy counts and have a steady flow of income which is pretty much unaffected by the economic state of Cresia. The guild gains money from apprenticeship fees (15% annual income), copying maps to order (15% of annual income), selling maps (15% of annual income), profit from investments (20% of annual income) and taking new cartography projects (35% of annual income). The guild has Guild houses and headquarters There are 3 smaller guild houses and a headquarters mansion. Guild houses are located in Mayhill (Akron), Melia (Crovascia) and Perdimon (Myrna). The headquarters is a vast mansion located in Callistra (Calishem).The mansion has a vast and varied garden and is surrounded by a hefty stone wall to keep intruders away. The smaller guild houses are smaller support buildings with only a dozen employees each copying and selling maps to retailers but are also entry points for Apprentice Candidates. Masters reside in the headquarters. However, a number of the guild members are constantly on the road mapping this and that. Cartographer commonly use the smaller guild houses as wayward point or bases on their travels. Competition TO-DO Maps All the maps made by members are marked with the guild's emblem: a white scorpion (a species of scorpion living in Calishem area known for it's extraordinary sense of direction while it travels long distances across the dunes of the deserts). History TO-DO Prominent members of the guild TO-DO Former members of the guild Isant Gassta - a traitor whose incorrect map resulted in the death of Masau Calishem along with 18 others. Isant subsequently fled the country over 20 years ago and is now considered a stain in the good history of the guild. Isant held a title of Master Cartographer and had several apprentices some of whom continued in the guild and others who pursued other interests in life after the incident.